Fail and Learn
by LadyYukimuraSan
Summary: When we fail, someone will be there to help us learn and get past our mistakes. For Nagisa that person happened to be Kayano.
"The classic stunnerclap, yours and Lovro's might conceivably startle a cat, but in sufficiently skilled hands they can accomplish quite a bit more. Human consciousness has a frequency you see, the higher the peaks, the more sensitive one is to stimulus. When your prey is in a particularly agitated state of mind, a powerful enough sound wave can work wonders. Of course, they'll be startled, but that's hardly all, oh no. Voluntary nervous system will be temporarily paralyzed, " explained the reaper as the boy fell to his knees in front of him. All of his classmates knocked out around the two, in the dim waterway. This rescue mission for class 3-E was not going as planned, not in the slightest.

Nagisa felt useless, the one effective move that he had under his belt was ripped away from him and shoved into his face. Perhaps he wasn't as strong as he thought he was, he was still weak. Just the weakling he's always been. Even with all the training and the new gear he had received, he felt completely humiliated. His face was to the ground and he could feel all of his bloodlust leave his body and what settled in was the depression he felt long before.

The emptiness and failure was eating away at him slowly, Nagisa couldn't make out what was happening anymore. He was conscious, but not aware of his surroundings anymore. He shut them out entirely and blocked out any and all sound. He couldn't bare to deal with the teasing that was bound to come by his classmates. He sat to the back of the class and rarely looked up from the ground, he just wanted to disappear. He didn't want to be seen or noticed by anyone or anything. His mind was clouded with thoughts of his failure. The same scene of the reaper stunning him kept playing in his mind, over and over again. Nagisa just wanted it to stop, he hated this feeling.

Kayano noticed how distance Nagisa had been and she didn't like this. She saw what happened to him and couldn't do anything to help, which made her feel terrible, but clearly not as bad as how he felt. The whole time the class was in the cage, Kayano stood near Nagisa, like his bodyguard. She wanted him to feel like he wasn't alone, but clearly it wasn't helping him, because he didn't even acknowledge her or anyone else. She tried to coax him out of his shell, but nothing worked. She sighed and sat down, watching him carefully.

When all was said and done when they were out of the cage, Nagisa was one of the last people to leave it. He slowly followed behind everyone else, that's when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned and looked at Kayano standing next to him, they locked eyes and he noticed that her's were filled with concern.

"Nagisa...you aren't okay," Kayano stated and her hand slipped down from his wrist to his hand and she held it tightly. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

He started to reply to Kayano's question,"Noth-"

"Don't give me that, I know something's wrong. You wouldn't be acting like the shell of a person if you weren't okay. I've known you long enough to know that this isn't you."

Nagisa sighed and looked down at the ground, he knew that Kayano was right. He didn't know what to say to her that would make everything okay, and that's because there wasn't anything he could say. So he decided just to tell her the truth and braced himself for whatever was going to happen next, "I feel like a failure. I couldn't protect anyone or even save Professor Bitch. I'm not a good assassin or anything. I'm just a good for nothing failure."

"You idiot!" Kayano took her free hand and slapped him across the face. He was taken aback, but didn't want to make her angrier. She then grabbed his chin and made him look at her, "You are not a failure, Nagisa. You went up against the reaper and lived, do you know how many people get to say that?! Not many! Be happy that you got to see him taken down and that you're given another chance to assassinate Koro-Sensei yourself."

"Kayano..."He stared at her and blinked. She took her hand off his chin and smiled at him, gripping his hand with both of hers. Nagisa was surprised that she had it in her to do something like this. But that's what friends are for, right? Nagisa smiled back at Kayano and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for that."

"Uh, yeah no problem," Kayano blushed and giggled nervously, letting go of his hand. She looked down the hallway that everyone else had already gone through. She knew that someone was probably going to question what they were doing alone here, but she didn't want it to be that bad of a teasing session for either them. "We should meet up with everyone else."

"Right, let's go," agreed Nagisa as they both ran to catch up with the rest of the class. Thankfully no one was around to see them together, at least that's what they thought. Both Karma and Nakamura had some new blackmail information up their sleeves.

 **WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! I'M NOT DEAD AND HAVE A NEW ONE SHOT! WHOOT! Sorry it's been so long, but I kinda have a life. Just kidding. I just watch anime and work that's about it. I just really love Assassination Classroom and Nagisa Shiota man. But I am taking prompts for Nagisa and Kayano fanfics if anyone is interested. Inbox me on here or inbox me on tumblr. My url is xxxfuturetitan. I'd like to do more one shots of these two. They are one of my top otps in anime.**


End file.
